19 years after 19 years later
by RJamesL
Summary: Every generation has a dark wizard: Grindelwald/Dumbledore, Harry/Voldemort. Now James, Albus, and Lily, hogwarts grads, must face one of the darkest wizards in history. Rated M for language and general freedom of writing. Regularly updated, hopefully.
1. James

"And Andrew, get me those reports on the disturbances in the West Country, I have a feeling we didn't pick up the right crook," yelled James Sirius Potter as he exited the Auror office. It had been a long day and he was trying to get home before midnight. For some reason, the week had been pushing his hours later and later. Bags were developing under his eyes and his trips to the gym had been cut. His office was understaffed for this work. His fellow Auror in this office, old friend and brother, Teddy Lupin, had been on leave. One of the happiest moments of his friend's life had happened yesterday, he had a son, named Remus, and was currently enjoying time with Victorie and Remus. There was also an aid/ secretary, Andrew Prewett, who made both his and Teddy's lives way easier.

Reaching the fireplaces at the ministry, he apparated to his flat on the far side of Diagon Alley. At the age of 33, James was single, wealthy, magically skilled and living a Spartan lifestyle. The room was bare except for a sofa bed, two bookshelves full of books, a radio and dark magic detectors, a desk and rolling chair, a built-in closet, and a small coffee table next to the couch. On the desk sat a coffee maker and a toaster. Above the desk were two cabinets full of non-perishable and breakfast foods, liquor, and snacks. A trap door leading to a small 2'*2'*2' box under the sofa constituted his storage space. There was a small balcony overlooking Diagon Alley with two chairs at one end.

James had just fallen onto the couch and turned on the radio when there was a loud knock on the door. _"And in our most recent news…"_ James got up to open the door and stepped back to see Teddy Lupin. "Teddy!" James cried, pulling him inside. "James! It's so great to see you. I'm sorry I've been out for two days now, oh but look at him he's so adorable," yammered Teddy holding a album of pictures. "God Teddy, he's wild." James exclaimed, flipping through the moving photos, "Congratulations! How about a drink?" Conjuring up his wand, James summoned a bottle of champagne and two glasses that began filling themselves. "Well, I guess." Said Teddy, the smile reaching from nose to nose. James thrust a glass into Teddy's open hand and toasted the new child.

Striding out to the balcony, the mood changed noticeably. Teddy's face changed from a stretching smile to a more half-smile, his lips forming a thinner line. "James, now I came here for a reason other than to party." "Teddy? What's going on?" James asked, his eyebrow raised, his fingers outlining the rim of his glass. "James, I've been looking at these attacks in the West Country, the muggle's houses in both cases had no fingerprints, traces, anything of who did it. The wizard is very powerful. There is no way it was the guy we got." "I know Teddy, I know." James sighed, "and I had Andrew on it as we left the office tonight. Gerbert Harris is a moron, a freak, a pureblood snob. But he didn't do it. I was going to go out there tomorrow and see what was up but I don't expect to find…." Holding up a hand for James to stop, Teddy walked back into the room and listened intently to the radio, "_And the third muggle attack this month happened in the late hours of the night tonight. Muggle policemen are baffled as the murderer again used the unforgivable Avada Kadavra curse. The ministry has assured the public that the culprit will be caught and brought to…"_ Teddy switched the radio off and stared at James thinking hard. "Where did this one happen?" he asked. "I don't know, I hadn't heard this when I left the office. I hope Andrew picked it up before he left." James replied, dumbstruck. This guy had nerves, three muggle killings in a week! This was insane, and getting out of hand. "Teddy?" "Yes, James." "Can I maybe get you into work tomorrow, I want to go visit this last murder scene, see if its anything like the one in the West Country." "Sure James, Victorie won't be happy but this is pretty important," said Teddy, "And while we're on the topic of things Victorie won't be happy about, I better get home soon. I said I wouldn't stay past 1:00 and its already 2:30. It was great talking. I'll see you tomorrow." "It was great talking with you, I loved seeing the pictures, safe travels!" yelled James as Teddy Lupin closed the front door behind him.

Sighing James again walked out on to the starlit balcony. Gazing up he knew he would do anything to save the lives of those he loved, from his parents, to his siblings, to his cousins and friends, nobody would hurt them while he stood on two feet.

The last human the stars saw that night was a tall young man with untidy, windswept black hair and emerald green eyes looking back from a small balcony in Diagon Alley.


	2. Albus

Albus Severus Potter strode into his spacious dorm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he taught young witches and wizards Transfiguration. He was a master of the art and one of the most exceptional professors at Hogwarts. He was probably also one of the youngest, at age 30. He was an extraordinary wizard, and although he had yet to live up to the reputations of either of his namesakes, he would be ready when the opportunity came.

Pointing his wand at the radio on the nearby nightstand, he collapsed into the adjacent armchair. Sweeping his brown hair to the side, he heard the announcer say, _"And in our most recent news, we have another muggle killing, the third one this month confirmed to be the work of a yet unknown dark wizard…"_

Sighing, Albus flicked the radio off. Why did there always have to be another dark wizard? Chances were this was just some crackpot crazed Slytherin or 70-year old Death Eater from his dad's days, either way they were trying to go out with a bang. It probably wasn't anything to worry about, James and his Auror pals would catch up with him quickly, and they always did with these demented muggle killers.

There was a knock on the door and Albus, startled out of his reverie, turned to see the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, his cousin Rose Weasley walk in. Rose had grown up one of the brightest witches of the school, constantly competing with Albus in every subject, from DADA to Transfiguration, from Potions to Divination, although they both failed miserably there. Fortunately, their lack of an age difference had brought them closer together than any amount of competition could separate them. If it wasn't because of Rose's red hair, you could have sworn they were twins.

"Did you hear about the killing?" Rose asked tentatively, closing the door behind her. "Yeah, its terrible, isn't it?" Albus said. "Al, I'm scared. What if this is something big? Like I know killing muggles is a big thing, but I mean huge. Momentous. What is its another situation like, like Voldemort," Rose ended in a whisper. Albus, although having tried to convince himself differently, was thinking the same thin. "Its unnerving that James and Teddy haven't found the guy yet. They always do," Rose continued, trying to figure out Al's impassive face. Finally, Al said, "Rose, I don't know what's going on but I do know that we could always do something about it if it goes big. We are the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and despite our quirks, I must say there is some reason they chose us to teach bright young minds." The sarcastic tone got to Rose and she laughed, the pearly sound ringing across the walls. "Cheesy much?" she grinned, "No, but I know what you mean. We aren't incompetent dunces watching from the sidelines." Changing subject instantaneously she continued, "And on the bright side, Christmas break is soon, we get to see the oldies, James, Lily, Hugo, Teddy, Victorie, their new little baby, and a whole gang of Weasleys!" Al grinned. This baby was the new thing. It had entered this word kicking and screaming… yesterday was it? "Yeah that's great. But hey, fancy dinner any time soon?" Al said. "Sounds great, I'll meet you down there in like 10," said Rose, already out of the door. Her stomach was proving for motivation for her just as much as Al. "I'm just going to clean up and change my robes… see you in a bit." Rose left and Albus walked to the mirror, checking his reflection before dinner.

He was young, talented, and strong. His long robes concealed defined abs and toned but not large muscles. His brown hair was swept to the side and his clean-shaven face had an experienced, knowing look. He was 6 feet tall exactly, slightly shorter than his older brother, and just as lean. Mentally, he was exceptional, but he kept a humble attitude. Al embodied the great traits of honesty, loyalty, and kindness. He had developed from a young bashful boy to a charismatic leader. He drew loyal supporters to him everywhere he went. He knew he was not a coward, that inner feeling inside his chest told him he would be ready if any calamity struck.

Al met Rose in the Great Hall at the long staff table. Sitting in between her and the old bachelor Herbology professor, Mr. Longbottom, Al dived into a steaming dish of polenta, sausage and mushrooms. A clear glass of red wine, Al's preferred dinner beverage, completed the meal. Turning to Rose, he met her back as she talked away with the Charms teacher, Professor McDonald. The women were talking very animatedly and Albus chose to watch the bursting house tables instead.

Hogwarts had experienced a period of unity in the last many years, and the houses were uncommonly close. It was not uncommon for students from different houses to be dining with each other and in truth; the colors of the house tables were more symbolic and only respected during important feasts and such. Albus thought it was better this way, the wizarding world was strongest when it was united. Unfortunately, there was still a bitter rivalry within Hogwarts. Even though Albus saw red scarves at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables, the green clad Slytherins did not sport a single Gryffindor, and vice versa. If anything, the bitterness between these two houses had increased as Slytherin house had been attributed with most of the garbage of the last 50 years. It was too bad but in the present, Albus had no better suggestion than to let things be. He himself had been a member of this rivalry and had been unfriendly with his share of Slytherins. Even today, the Slytherin head of house, Professor Alan Zabini of Astronomy was barely on cordial terms with Albus or Rose, both Gryffindor grads.

"Well sonny, what do you think of your fancy grits?" Mr. Longbottom had turned to Albus, who responded, "Well Neville, I must say, the _polenta_ is delightful and I hope you are enjoying you rib eye?" "Ah sonny, I'm afraid my steak eating days are nearing their end. I had particular problems this evening with the chewing. My teeth are very sore." "Well, Professor, we can only hope. If you'd like, I can always transfigure your teeth into, say knives? The only problem then would be cutting yourself." "Ah, thank you for the offer but I'll let age do its work. Thank you," said Neville now becoming wrapped in a conversation with the Potions teacher, Professor Patil. She was an attractive, younger witch, and Albus was sure the old wizard had a teenage crush or lust towards the young witch. For he part, she adored him but tended to think of him as a father rather than a suitor. It was hilarious.

Finishing his meal, and draining the wine from the goblet, Albus rose from the table, left the Great Hall, thought about his leisurely weekend plans, and retired for the evening.

**I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters, and if your hooked and have added this to your alert list, please review. It's nice to know people are interested.**

**If your not hooked, keep reading (Assuming there is more to read ;). ) Then you will hopefully review to say why your not hooked, or what hooked you! Thanks, and enjoy. **


	3. Lily

Lily Potter closed the door to Flourish and Blotts before locking it with a click. Turning, she gazed up into the clear starry night. What she would give to fly right now? Lily was insane about flying. It was a trait from her granddad, passed through her father, and she was the lucky child among her siblings who possessed the awesome trait. Besides being insane about it, Lily was a beauty in the air. She was on the reserve team for Pride of Portree in Scotland and worked a side job for Flourish and Blotts. She had led the Gryffindor Quidditch team to the Quidditch Cup 5 out of the 6 times she had played for them. In her 3rd year, she had taken a Bludger to the head in the practice the night before the cup and couldn't play in the game. In her 5th year, she became Captain and helped train one of the best teams in Hogwarts history.

But, alas, Lily couldn't just take off into the sky tonight. She had promised to spend dinner with her retired parents, Harry and Ginny Potter. They lived in a modest home in Godric Hollow, rebuilt from her grandparents' days. Ginny had grown up to be almost exactly like her mother, although significantly smaller in the waistline. She had been the disciplinarian, the commanding mother. She loved Harry and in their old age, doted on him as if he were a child. She was very reserved, had her close group of friends, and generally disliked public encounters. She lived her life by routine.

In retrospect, Harry James Potter in his old age had become a master trickster, social animal, and adorable old man. He also lived a life of routine. Every morning, he would go for a walk and socialize with the neighborhood. The magical and non-magical families alike adored him and often stopped him to share the latest stories and gossip. He loved it. When he came home for breakfast, he often spent a good bit of it informing Ginny of the goings in Godric Hollow. His days were filled with old reunions, trips to old Weasley's joke shop, or afternoons at Ron and Hermione's. He was skinny, balding, and incredibly fit for his age. Even so, his body did not have the vigor of his Auror days. But if his body had begun to deteriorate, his mind had not. Both Ginny and Harry remained among the best where magic was concerned.

Every Thursday night, Lily had dinner with them. After closing shop, she often looked forward to the incredible meals her mother would make for her. Ginny had inherited the cooking skills of her mother and was known throughout Godric Hollow as a phenomenal cook. Lily hoped tonight was something warm, preferably a soup, or something. It was brisk and quite chilly this evening, besides being crystal clear.

Lily apparated to the end of the street and began strolling towards her parent's house. Reaching the door, she knocked and stepped back as Harry opened the door. "Hi Dad!" she said as she gave him a hug. "Its great to see you Lils, how are things at the shop?" "Oh, it's booming as usual," said Lily, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Harry smiled knowingly; things were always slow this time of year for his daughter. It would pick up during August and the holidays, but otherwise it was pretty monotonous.

"Where's mom?" Lily asked, looking into the kitchen as they entered the main living area. "Oh she stepped out back to pick some herbs for dinner, she should be right back. Come, sit down," said Harry gesturing towards the sitting area. "Would you like anything to drink? Wine? Mead? Firewhiskey?" "Wine would be fine, thanks," said Lily, "Soo, how are things going in your neck of the woods?" "Oh, well you know, things go as things go," said Harry sitting across from Lily and handing her a glass of wine. "Funny story though, a muggle family across the street, we it just made your mom go crazy. Anyways, this family is called the Nortons, and they are very nice. Every Sunday we play bridge with them in the afternoon and its very nice. So they have a new dog, and they let him roam around their yard all the time. Well, and Ginny was confused because she couldn't understand why the dog didn't leave the yard. They of course were just using a shock collar but your mother is not great with muggle inventions…" As Harry rambled on Lily looked around the house, remembering her childhood memories and growing up there.

She was the youngest of three children of the legendary Harry Potter, vanquisher of the fabled Dark Lord. The oldest son was James Sirius Potter, followed by Albus, and finally, the only daughter, Lily. James was five years older then her and Albus was two years older. They had grown up in Godric Hollow, living a life that their father had only ever dreamed of. Regular visits to their extended family were routine and they grew up in the magical world. She had spent her days playing Quidditch with the neighborhood kids, hanging with her older brothers, and also becoming close to her muggle friends in the local public school.

When she was 11, she received her letter to Hogwarts and became immersed in learning and school. In her second year, she became known for her skills on the Quidditch pitch and remained a good student, at a level in between the studious Albus and the fun loving James. She developed close bonds with friends, Kelsey Abbott and Alicia Jordan, her fellow Gryffindors. Her best class was definitely Charms, but she was also a good potion maker. She was popular, beautiful, and now at age 28, was still considered one of the most stunning witches of the time.

She had auburn colored-hair and her dad's emerald green eyes. She wasn't tall, or short, but middle height. She was athletic but still quite curvy. At the same time she had class and was modest. Her personality brought people to her, a classic Potter trait. In truth, there wasn't a more charismatic group of people then the Potters.

"Anyways, once we got the flowerpot repaired and the dog had stopped hiding in the broom shed…" Harry's voice brought Lily back to reality as he told about Ginny's fight with the family dog. His name was Padfoot, and was a large shaggy black Labrador retriever. One of the most intelligent animals of her knowledge, Lily knew the dog made Ginny annoyed and Harry positively delighted. It had its tricks and quirks but was insanely loyal and lovable. Padfoot also had a great attitude about everything. There was a slam as the back door opened and Ginny and Padfoot strode in from the back. Ginny's hands were full of ingredients for the stew she was making, but Padfoot bounded towards Lily and gave her a sloppy kiss as she kneeled down to hug the awesome dog.

"How are you, honey?" asked Ginny placing the herbs on the countertop. "I'm doing great, had a pretty normal day," said Lily, "How are you?" "Oh, I'm fine," said Ginny, but Lily could hear a note of doubt, or fear, in her mom's voice. "Mom, what's up?" Lily asked, now concerned. "Its nothing Lils. Its just, I'm so worried about everything that had happened."

This what "had happened" was no new thing. These muggle killings, they were scaring and emotionally trying. The last couple had been friends of her parent's and they were very upset. Nobody knew where the murderer would strike next. How strong were they? When would they start targeting wizards? Why couldn't the Auror not only not catch them, but also be unable to find any clues as to their whereabouts. It WAS scary.

Harry, noticing what was going on, got up and comforted Ginny, throwing his skinny arm around her shoulders. Lily sighed, when would this be over? It made these dinners gloomy and tarnished the time Lily had to spend with her parents.

Dinner passed without event after this little outburst, although the mood was subdued from Lily's initial conversation with her dad. The stew was delicious and it was past 10:00 before Lily again stood with her father on the front porch in the night sky.

Pulling her broom out of her handbag (courtesy of a undetectable extendable charm) she gave her dad a hug. "Good night take care of yourself." Lily said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "Don't take any risks Lily, your mother and I love you very, very much," said Harry. "I love you too dad. Goodnight." With that Lily mounted her broom and flew off into the cool night air, flying for her home above Flourish and Blotts.


	4. A New Order?

Harry closed the door behind him as his daughter flew off into the night. Turning, he saw Ginny, perfect Ginny, staring at him, giving him one of THOSE looks. Why was there so much wrong going on? After almost thirty years of marriage, he could read every expression. He could tell when he did something mildly wrong, like let Padfoot in with muddy feet. He could tell when he did something terribly wrong, like the time he forgot her birthday and went for a drink with Ron instead. By the way, he would never live that one down. He could when she was happy, he could tell when she was worried, and he could even tell when she was "wild", although that hadn't happened in several years. When she was in pain, he could tell. When she felt sentimental, risky, adventurous, motherly, or philosophical, he could tell.

This was one of those worried expressions, and Harry moved to comfort her immediately. She fell, sobbing, into his shoulder. He knew what was troubling her, and honestly, he felt the same way. When the last dark wizard had "lived" both of them had lost loved ones and had barely survived themselves.

Harry knew, so far, this didn't compare. But another side of him told him, well isn't this how it started last time? With Muggle killings and disappearances? Additionally, the Auror force had been unable to catch the murder. "Or murderers…" Harry thought. What if he lost his kids this time, or his nieces and nephews? He had lost too much already.

Ginny choked, "I'm so sorry, but when I think of everything that could happen…" "I know, I know," said Harry, cutting her off. He did not want that sentence finished. "It'll be okay, tomorrow, I'll start calling back the old order, some friends, we can build a sort of resistance, if need be. "

Harry had become, indirectly, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix in the last great war. After the war, it had disbanded, with the agreement that it would return if the need arose. It looked like it was time, maybe.

"Thank you," said Ginny weakly. "Are you ready for bed, it's late." "Yeah sure," said Harry, his mind elsewhere. "I'll be up there in a bit."

Hours later, Harry Potter stood up from his desk with a list of possible recruitments for a resistance to this force. It was a scant group, but Harry wasn't worried. He was confident the younger generation would step up to the challenge, whether he like it or not. While he'd spend tomorrow visiting old timers, that group would probably tend towards being more teachers then people of action.

Grinning to himself, he climbed into bed with Ginny, closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep.

_A knarled veined hand reached out over the peaceful white face, bearded and wrinkled, grabbing the wand, lifting it high into the air, shooting red sparks above the white tomb… Dumbledore was begging for death, the green potion had driven him insane, Inferi were climbing over the banks, dragging Harry into the watery depths. Two glassy eyes reflected the moonlight as Dobby laid, blood seeping from his chest. There was a flash of green light, Hedwig was dead. Fred was staring up at him, limp and senseless, Sirius was falling through the veil, Dumbledore from the tallest tower. Lupin fell, Tonks was dead. A loud cackle reverberated through the air. Bellatrix cast a curse less than an inch from Ginny's face…_

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed, springing up in his bed, drawing the phoenix wand. Moonlight streamed through the window, all was dark and peaceful. Ginny lay asleep beside him. Breathing heavily, Harry felt tears well up in his green eyes. It had been so long since those dreams, years and years. Why did they come back to him this night? Why? Why tonight? Tears leaking, Harry fell back into the covers, next to Ginny. Sleep came slowly, long enough for Harry to painfully recall his loss. From exhaustion, Harry fell asleep in the early morning.

Harry woke later than usual the next morning and skipped his morning walk. Getting out of bed, he felt his aging body creak and groan. Striding to the mirror, he donned a black robe, kacky pants, and green and red sweater. He parted his white-grey hair, shaved the stubble, strapped the hawthorn wand to his calf, and picked up his holly wand from the bedside table.

Harry had a history with wands, and a surprising large collection. His original, his favorite, the phoenix wand, was the one he used daily. During the war, he had also accumulated a hawthorn wand from Draco Malfoy and the fabled Elder Wand. He had kept the hawthorn wand and left the Elder Wand in the grave of Albus Dumbledore. After the war, Harry had also tracked down and obtained his parents' wands. They had both survived that fateful night and were found in the abandoned wreckage of Harry's old home. James wand was 11 inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring. Lily's was ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair. Both worked well for him, but he kept them in cushioned cases in a drawer beneath his toiletries. All in all, Harry possessed no less than 4 wands.

In the kitchen, Ginny was frying eggs, buttering toast, and squeezing oranges for juice. Grinning, Harry sat down to a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. On the front was the title; "Cannons win the World Cup after several decades hard luck". Harry laughed to himself, Ron would be happy, and followed a routine morning.

As the clock in the hallway struck noon, Harry prepared for an afternoon of travel to some of his oldest friends. He was going to visit the Weasleys, both old "holy" Weasley, and Ron and Hermione Weasley. Then he would drop by Luna Lovegood's crazy mansion. Finally, a stop at Hagrid's modest home would complete the journey.

Hagrid, part human and part giant, had been a member of the Hogwarts faculty for years. He was one of the oldest beings alive today. And yet, he remained surprisingly young in his appearance. Recently, he had retired and gone to live with his half brother, Grawp, in the mountains.

Harry stepped out on the morning lawn, having kissed Ginny goodbye, and prepared to apparate. Turning on the spot, Harry vanished and reappeared in front of a house on a sweeping lawn. To the left of the house, a grove of pines reached across and back, curving around the back of the house. To the right of the house, there was a greenhouse, a paddock, a pasture, and a kennel.

The house itself was wide, large, and built out rather than up. The exception was one skinny tower protruding from the center. This was the house of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron had been an Auror with Harry and had already retired, similarly. Hermione on the other hand, had continued her pursuit of knowledge and information. Her house was a perfect example. The entire back half of her house, and the tower, was her study. She had a laboratory for potion making and experimenting, the tower was for astronomy, a library archived hundreds of books. The greenhouse was filled with exotic plants, the paddock contained a single hippogriff, and the kennels were home to her newest project, breeding crups. The pasture was home to gnomes, and other wild beasts, Hermione having let it grow in a natural way. The forest was also an ideal habitat for magical beasts. It was constantly bringing in a single demiguise that had developed an attraction for Hermione. Bowtruckles also lived in a couple of good wand making trees. Needless to say, the Weasley house was a wealth of knowledge.

Knocking on the door, it was opened to reveal a balding freckled Ron, with the same idiotic smile, beaming at Harry. "Harry! It's so great to see you! How have you been?" Pulled inside, Harry barely had time to say anything before a woman with graying hair gave him a huge hug. Hermione had on her usual lab coat and her hair was pulled up in a bun. Her body, like everyone else, was slowing down, but her mental features were sharper than ever. "Harry, oh my gosh! You got here just in time, check out my latest project!" Harry was about to be pulled into her study when Ron extended a hand, and instead led everyone into the kitchen.

This was the customary response to Harry's entrance into their home. Hermione always had something new to show him, which though tiresome, was tolerated. She had after all, developed the cure for werewolf bites and discovered a spell that could detect the effects of the Imperius Curse. She had continued being a huge asset to the Wizarding community. Ron meanwhile, wanted the latest news, was more laid back, and often brought Harry into the kitchen or sitting room for a drink and conversation.

"Did you hear about the Cannons?" was Ron's first words out of his mouth. "Yeah, I knew you would be excited. It's great!" said Harry, grinning. "But hey, listen, I have something big to tell you guys." Ron and Hermione's faces changed from grins to seriousness as Harry recounted his idea. He went through his train of thought, Ginny's reaction, and everything else.

You reckon it's that bad?" asked Ron, thoughtfully. "We have to do something. For our future generations." Exclaimed Harry. "But Harry, it could be really dangerous. I mean, what if they target you and Ginny next?" asked Hermione. "It's better we be in danger than our kids or future grandchildren," retorted Harry. "I need you guys. Are you with me?" "Always, mate," Ron, answered. Hermione nodded her affirmation, biting her lip in thought. "Great, I got to go, I'm going to stop by George's and Luna's before the day is up, and maybe Hagrid's. I'll see you on Tuesday then, at number 12." With that, Harry left through the front door, twisted on a spot in the yard and disapparated.

Harry's trips to Luna's exotic mansion, her father's old home, and George's bursting joke shop consumed most of the day. It was twilight when he stepped back out into Diagon Alley, successful, his arms full of new tricks, and happy but tired. Both George and Luna had agreed to be at Grimmauld place on Tuesday. He spun on the spot, appeared again in front of his own house, and entered, entreating Ginny with the daily news.


	5. The Wizard

Chapter 5

The house was not unusual. It was, in appearance, a classical wizarding home. It was magically enforced, a family heirloom, and held many ancient artifacts, magical and non-magical. It was also unplottable and under the Fidelius Charm.

The front door opened up to a dingy parlor room, where there were several coat hangers, an umbrella stand, and an ancient, worn tapestry. The wall was colored in an olive faded green with a cream lining. As you left the parlor you walked into a long, winding hallway with doors on either sides, the exception being the kitchen directly to the left. The kitchen was hidden by dusty maroon curtains and held a collection of greasy stoves, grimy countertops, and tarnished silverware. The door immediately to the right opened up to a dining room, with a large sweeping hard black table for 30 running the length of the room.

The rest of the rooms that branched from the hallway were a dozen bedrooms, two studies, half a dozen bathrooms, and a large library. The rooms were all decorated the same, except for the master bedroom. While the majority of the rooms followed a forest green and pearly silver paint, the master bedroom supported a jet-black wall with dark grey finishes. It was constantly kept dark because its was liked this way.

The house was located on the outskirts of Upper Flagley, a wizarding village. The house was surrounded by dark evergreen forest. There was a dark pond behind the house. This pond was relatively shallow and the top iced over in the winter. Very few people knew of this house's existence and the few visitors of the house apparated directly to the property. Its owner was not a member of the Flagley community and was nonexistent in the villager's daily lives.

However, on a national level, the owner of this house was a big topic, despite his unknown identity. He, and his select group of followers had been wrecking havoc in the Wizarding world. They had gone slowly for now, muggle killings, and a disappearance. However, the wizard population was freaking out. They were afraid of another Dark Lord.

"And rightly so," thought the wizard, striding through the house towards the master bedroom. As he passed each room on his way to the back, doors slammed and his followers, his servants, stood at attention. Witches and wizards alike, they had flocked to the chance of serving someone who would conquer the muggles and allow the wizarding world to again live in the open. Wizards would rule and muggles would be their slaves.

These followers were skilled witches and warlocks, the best of their kind. If they hadn't been, they wouldn't have been admitted to this inner circle.

"Of course," the wizard thought, now striding into the dark bedroom, "It will first mean control of the wizarding world because their ideas are backward and naïve. It will be brutal but we must first purge the wizarding world of mudbloods, muggle lovers, and blood traitors." In his mind a picture flashed of his next target, an aging wizard, retired, living a peaceful life but a leader of the wizarding community. Harry Potter.

There were several reasons to target this man. Primarily, it would scare the wizarding population and show everyone how powerful HE was. It would also eliminate the biggest threat to his conquest AND he had so much to gain by killing Harry Potter.

So much to gain. Through Potter's death, he would become the strongest wizard in the world. Through this single, irrevocable act, he would not only defeat the ultimate champion of the light, of good, of peace, he would also obtain the ultimate weapon.

The Deathly Hallows was old news where the wizard was concerned. He had studied them in his youth, at the time where he was trying to make himself more powerful. However, he never really cared about them as a group or conqueror of death. The stone was worthless, only fools with superfluous hearts ever cared about the stone. Meanwhile, the cloak was useless. A strong disillusionment charm could do the same thing as a cloak. But the wand… now the wand was a priceless treasure and a formidable weapon. However, the wand was just as good alone as with a group and there was no need in spending the time or energy in tracking down the Resurrection Stone of the true Cloak of Invisibility.

The location and owner of the Elder Wand was no secret. Potter had practically yelled it to the universe when he had the face off with the Dark Lord almost forty years ago. It had only taken a little bit of coercion to find that information. It was easily retrievable. After he killed Potter, he would steal the wand from the grave of the ancient Albus Dumbledore. He would be the as invincible as any wizard ever was and the true wielder of the Elder Wand.

The wizard strode through the darkened bedroom, past the king bed to the opposite wall. Pressing his hand to a niche on the left hand side, the wall morphed into a black wrote iron door. The wizard opened the door, revealing a long winding staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase was a small room. In the forefront of the room were bookcases and cabinets filled with malicious potions, dark objects, and caged animals. In the back were four jail cells.

The jail cells were in a row, lined up against the back wall with the doors to the cells facing the wizard as he walked in the room. They reached to the ceiling and the bars of the cells were unbreakable. The cell to the farthest left was unoccupied, but the other three held the wizard's victims.

The victims were once upon a time innocent women, making a living, happily married or single, depending on the situation, and looking forward to decades of fruitful life. However, in every case, their kidnapping had changed everything. Where they had once been individuals, they were now objects, the wizard's playthings.

The three women wore elegant clothing, they each were washed and fed well, but a blankness had filled their lives. Their eyes were lost and they existed in body only. The blonde in the middle left cell was the only one not chained to the back and was a beauty. She was twenty years old, prom queen in her muggle high school, and happily engaged when she was kidnapped. Now she was dying from the inside out.

The wizard strode to this cell and opened the door with his wand. Fearful of the display of magic, the blonde shrank to the far back wall, cowering like an animal, instead of standing tall like the women she used to be. Growling, the wizard grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the cell. If she struggled, he made angry welts on her back, enjoying her screams of pain. Pulling her up to his bedroom, he then preceded to again and again ruin her innocence, put her to shame, and destroy her being and pride.

The sun was setting when the wizard had finally emerged from his bedroom, sated. He would wait until late tonight before making his next move in the world. Striding to the dining room, he was served dinner by starved, abused house elves, their ears dragging across the floor, their head bowed, low, their noses dripping from recent punishments, and their backs rubbed raw.

**Let's see, 5 chapters in and I'm starting to get a plot rolling. To answer questions, I'm as of yet unsure where to throw Malfoy into the whole thing, but he and Rose won't be together, I'm not a fan of that pairing. Be ready for the unexpected. Also, did I do a good job with the portrayal of evil? Please read and review. **


	6. A Burning House

**To be clear, I'm writing this story and I do what I want. Please don't ask for things to happen, things will happen the way I want them to happen. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Two days later, Harry and Ginny sat down for dinner in the kitchen, conversing on Harry's development with the new Order of the Phoenix. They were as of yet undecided on a name and were at of a loss for ideas. As for now, they simply referred to it as the New Order.

"So far I've gotten Ron and Hermione, George, and Luna to join up. I'm working on Aberforth, the old mangy goat herder/ barman? We could probably use the Hog's Head as a proper hideout. Or I guess we could go back to Grimmauld place…" Harry said, loosing his train of thought as memories shot across his brain.

He hadn't set foot in the dusty old mansion for many years, since the last war almost. The old house elf, Kreacher, had moved with Harry and Ginny into their home in Godric Hollow. He was long gone now; he had died a peaceful death due to old age. He had turned into quite the servant and nanny in his old age. His name had been James's first word and he grew on the family and he had always put the children first in his life. He would fix them snacks when they came home from elementary school and doted on them like a grandmother. Their beds were always the best made, because Kreacher lavished his attention on perfection. Their fires were clean and warm, product of Kreacher. When Lily was sick with dragon pox, Kreacher was the one who cared for her. He had grown on Harry's heart, and it had definitely hurt to see him fade away in his final years.

Harry was broken out of his reverie as Ginny got up, moved to the kitchen, opened the fridge, pulled out a magnificent bread pudding, and waltzed back to the table. Harry grinned at her, she always spent so much time making these meals enjoyable. It was really something special. She spent a good part of each afternoon cooking, the table was set nicely, and it was always candlelit. Harry helped where he could, but after he chose the wine, he was next to useless. "Surprise!" smiled Ginny, slicing a sizable piece for Harry. "This is looks great Gin!" said Harry, grinning appreciatively before burrowing into his slice.

James Potter sat at his desk, shuffling through murder reports, victim information, possible hints or clues. Behind him a map of Europe tacked against the wall showed where this mysterious wizard had struck, small red tacks pin pointing each spot. Across the room, Teddy Lupin was likewise engrossed in similar information. He was tracking the disappearances, and had made the connection that all the victims were attractive muggle women. "That's sick and gross." Teddy thought, shaking his head.

Albus Potter strode from the great hall and walked the winding steps to the astronomy tower. It was a crystal clear night, perfect for stargazing. Positioning his brass telescope, he first pinpointed the moon, then found Jupiter, and mapped out its moons on a star chart. There was a pleasant wind, a nice temperature, and a mellow feeling filled Albus. It was so nice. He was content with his lot, happy at the world, happy how these many years had turned out, generally. As he zoned out into the black, light pricked, sky he felt another presence enter his stargazing position. Turning, he saw Rose and smiled. She smiled in return and walked to the edge. Grinning, a sort of calm smile, she lay her head on Albus's chest, leaning back and looking into the night sky. No words were said, but the cousins found comfort in each other and the clear heavens above.

"Yes, thank you for shopping at Flourish and Blotts, I'm glad you found everything okay," said Lily as the last costumer exited the shop. It was maybe nine o'clock and Lily should have closed the store an hour ago. However, there was that one costumer who dawdled around for another hour before buying anything. The extra time was hardly worth the purchase! Sighing, Lily waved her wand at the cash register, making it lock and store itself under the front desk. "_Nox_" whispered Lily and the lights in the store went out in a blink. Grabbing her broom from the umbrella stand in the front of the shop, Lily stepped out the front door, turned the lock with her key, mounted her broom, and soared into the night air, go for her nightly flight before returning home.

Harry stood from the dinner table, his belly bulging. Ginny was in the kitchen cleaning up. Slightly uncomfortable from the extra weight in his stomach area, he walked to the living room, sat down in the squishy armchair, placed his wand on the coffee table and smiled as Padfoot trotted over and pawed at his knee. Extending a hand, Harry pet the dog, which slowly descended to the ground in a way that had Harry on the floor with him, petting him from head to foot. Padfoot was a perfect companion. He was loyal, mellow yet exuberant at the same time, a great friend. Although still young, his whiskers had begun to whiten, giving him a wise, old dog look. It was his eyes that really gave him away. They were the big chocolate eyes of a puppy that could convince you to give up table scraps, go for walks, and spend attention in all situations. Ginny soon joined them with a book and read by the lamplight on the sofa.

The Potter house was located at the end of a street and backed up into the nearby park. The living room faced the street and was visible through two, large windows that ran the length of the room. The Potter's kept the shades up and were often spotted in either the sun lit, or lamp lit room.

The wizard stood at the beginning of the Potter's street, full of that cold hard determination that preceded murder. His black cloak fell like mist around his lean body. A black hood and silver mask covered his face. The street was dark except a glow at the end of the street, the Potter house. He fingered his blackthorn wand in his right, long fingered, knarred hand ready for a true test of his skill as a wizard. After he killed Potter and his wife, he would go to Hogwarts and remove the wand from the grave of the legendary Albus Dumbledore. He gait was purposeful, his long strides covered the ground quickly and he stood outside of the light of the house in no time. Smiling cynically he drew his wand from his cloak and aimed through the window at the devoted wife of his mission. It would be so much better to watch Potter suffer before he killed him.

Harry stretched as Padfoot awoke from his slumber, sniffing the air. Laughing to himself, Harry watched as Padfoot began to get agitated, sniffing the area around the easy chair and Ginny's sofa, growling slightly. His laugh changed to a serious look as he watched the dog. "Ginny something's wrong," he said. "I know," said Ginny, watching Padfoot, who now had his tail between his legs.

Turning from staring at the dog, Harry reached for his wand, only to hear a scream, a shatter of glass, a flash of green light, and a yelp. Turning like lightning, he saw Padfoot fall through the air, still illuminated by the green light he had stopped from hitting his mistress. He fell to the floor, his chocolate eyes glazing over, staring unseeingly somewhere under the squishy armchair. Ginny fell to the floor, sobbing, cradling the body, her hair falling all over her face, while Harry turned to the window, now a collection of glass shards. He saw a dark figure running towards him now shooting another killing curse in their direction. Harry wordlessly pushed Ginny and Padfoot's body out of the living room into the hallway with a spell and ducked out of the way of the jet of green light. Waving his wand, he sent a rocket of water through the broken window, straight at the wizard, calmly molding it into a solid wall. Shock kept the tears from streaming down his face; shock hardened his resolve to save Ginny to make Padfoot's sacrifice worthy. Shock took away his fear, his emotion and filled him with logic and perception instead.

The wizard broke the wall with a wave of his wand and pushed the water back at Harry who evaporated it with a heat of fire. Harry summoned the ornaments around the room and sent a thousand crystal, glass projectiles towards the dark lord. The wizard reduced them to dust with the most powerful reduction curse Harry had ever seen, now coldly striding to the house. Realization dawned on him, and with it came fear. "Ginny, it's him, take Padfoot, and run!" Harry yelled, echoing his father's words years ago. Waving his wand again he lined the shattered window in fire and stepped back out of the opening before conjuring three Patronuses, "James, Albus, Lily, he's come for us. Don't let him get the wand! He is coming to Hogwarts! I love you! Do not mourn me." The patronuses had just galloped off when Harry felt his faithful phoenix wand fly out of his hand.

Turning around, Harry saw the wizard step through the flames, impervious to their heat. The wizard radiated cold, even in the burning building. Grinning a cold smile, he pointed his wand at Harry, who sank to the ground, groping for his calf. His hand grasped the hawthorn's handle, but it was already too late. The wizard's words were already forming the two fatal words, "AVADA KAD-". A shriek filled the room as Ginny burst through the door into the flaming living room. In her rage, she stuck her wand in the eye socket, forgetting magic, and tore off the mask of the wizard.

The face Harry then saw was more demented then anything he had ever seen, Lord Voldemort included. The eyes were fiery red, one quite swollen, and the face deathly pale. His nose was cut off at the base and the wizard breathed with an odd whistling intake. A dark black scar reached from his left eye to the right side of his chin. He was missing both of his ears, or maybe he could hear without them? The flames cast shadows on his face, throwing the wicked grin in and out of darkness. It was inhuman face, forged in Satan's mines. Calmly, the wizard pointed his wand at Ginny, who was thrust into a bookshelf, falling unconscious. Harry forced him up the wall with his remaining strength, pointing his wand at the wizard's heart. His body filled with rage, nobody pushed his wife around like that. Fires now licked the walls, consuming the house from the inside out.

"You bloody bastard!" he yelled. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Waving his wand, he sent a block of air into the wizard sending him twenty feet back out into the night sky. Filled with rage, he strode outside, oblivious to the world, except for the wizard. No longer grinning, the wizard picked himself up, pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, _"Furnunculus!" "Protego,"_ yelled Harry, forgetting about nonverbal spells, simply consumed by rage. The hex rebounded and the wizard stepped like lightning out of its pathway. _"Stupefy! Oppugno! Petrificus Totalus! Crucio! Expelliarmus! Confringo! Levicorpus! Sectumsepra! Relashio! Rictusempra!"_ Harry yelled curses at random, and the wizard, his demeanor back under control, calmly blocked each one with a powerful shield charm. Harry continued advancing on the wizard, consumed by rage, until he heard a splintering and a roar behind him. Turning, he saw the house collapse, covered in flames. "Ginny!" Harry yelled, but it was no good. She was buried, under what was now probably a blazing bookshelf. He began sprinting back, the wizard forgotten. He had to get back and tear the wreckage off of Ginny. She couldn't be gone, Harry could still save her!

"_Crucio,"_ said the wizard, his voice now high and cold, his wand pointed at Harry back. Harry fell to the ground, still struggling towards the burning building, his body wracked with spasms. His eyes now watering, he raised himself through sheer will power. He began running again.

"_Crucio. Crucio,"_ Harry again fell to the ground, the pain was intolerable. Anything to make it stop… but no… Ginny! Harry again got up but was struck by the torture spell again and again until he lay on the cold hard pavement, crawling towards the house, his fingers slipping across the asphalt, the wizard standing over him. Harry watched as the great beams of the house fell, burying a now surely dead Ginny. She was gone, gone! Harry knew, as he turned to face those great red eyes bearing down at him, that there was no escape.

"Avada Kedavra," the wizard said, looking into the emerald green eyes of Harry. Harry saw Hagrid for the first time, he found out he was a wizard, he was knocking out a troll with Ron and Hermione, he was meeting Sirius for the first time, he was kissing Ginny, he was champion of the world as Voldemort lay lifeless, he was proposing to Ginny on one knee, he was watching Ginny walk down the aisle, James was swinging his toddler hands, it was Lily's first time on a broomstick, Padfoot had just dug up the vegetables in the garden, Ginny was placing a bread pudding on the table…

And then he was gone. His eyes stared lifelessly up into the starry sky, his glasses askew. His body was illuminated by the green light he had escaped so many times before. He was the great leader of the wizarding world, dead on the cold pavement outside his burning home. The wizard grinned his cold smile, turned and strode back down the lit street and disappeared into the shadows from whence he had come.


	7. Falcon, Wolf, Lion

_Harry saw the patronuses canter off in search of his children before feeling his faithful phoenix wand fly out of his hand and turning to see the wizard bearing down on him…_

James looked up from his desk as a bright light formed in his office. The patronus spoke to him and he jumped, shocked, as if struck by electricity. "Teddy!" he yelled, desperation in his voice, struggling to keep control. His whole body was shaking; he had to get to his father's house. "James, what's up?" "Get what Auror's are in the office, and get ready to apparate to Godric's Hollow!" screamed James, close to hysteria. "Godric's hollow, what's there… oh shit. I'll be right back!" Teddy yelled, barreling out the door, "Andrew, Mad, new mission, come on." The secretary Andrew Prewett and the Auror Maddox Drial grabbed their wands and ran to Lupin's call. By the time they had gotten back to James's office he was gone.

James apparated behind his parent's house covered in flames, before running around to the front, wand drawn. He let loose a savage yell as he saw a dark shape rise from a green glowing figure, and walk away. Running, he came to his father's body as the wizard disappeared into the shadows. "No!" he moaned, tears cascading down his cheeks. He set the glasses straight and cradled the body, flames roaring behind him.

A crack behind him revived him as the house again crumbled around Ginny's remains. "Mum!" screamed James, running towards the burning wreckage. Levitating the boards and beams of the house, he crawled amidst the flames to retrieve the scarred and burned bodies of Ginny and Padfoot, the loyal dog. Having retrieved the bodies and forgetting about the house, he let it crumble, and set to healing the burns on their bodies.

James slowly gained control, and the agony that had filled him was replaced with an iron hard determination. As Lupin, Drial, and Prewett apparated on the scene, he gave a curt nod, placed his mother's body on the cold pavement, twirled on the spot, and began a journey towards the wrought gates of Hogwarts.

Lily landed upon a grassy knoll and fell back as the dark sky was illuminated by a stag patronus. Gripping the broom for support, Lily watched as the patronus delivered its message and disappeared into a silvery mist. Her first instinct was to rush to her parent's aid, but something told her it was useless. Instead, she banished her broom to her flat, concentrated on the smell and sight of the falcon, on the feel of air under wings, and the click of a beak before transforming into her second being, a falcon. The young animagus made her way towards Hogwarts, to fulfill her father's dying wish.

Albus and Rose were on the astronomy tower when the patronus came to them. Unlike his siblings, Albus remained emotionless and logical as the message was delivered. As the patronus disappeared he turned to Rose, "Go down to the grave of Albus Dumbledore and keep anyone from removing its top." These words issued in a deathly quiet, steely voice, were not a request, they were an order. Albus Potter channeled all his feeling and emotion into his resolve and nobody ever considered crossing his wishes in these moments. Nodding, Rose swept down the stairs of the Astronomy tower, wand aloft, to protect the grave of Albus Dumbledore. On her way down, she passed suits of armor, which sprang to attention and followed her out onto the moonlit grounds. Albus, now alone on the top of the Astronomy tower, climbed to the ledge, and levitated himself to the ground, before disappearing into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

"_They have been warned,"_ thought the wizard, seeing the army of armor clustered around Rose and the grave. It made no difference to him, he would defeat them and he had hardly expected to be able to simply walk up to the grave after he had watched Potter's patronuses come into being. It would be unfortunate to spill more blood this evening; still, he must do as necessity demands. He blasted the gates apart, and, self confident and cold, the wizard strode over the grounds towards the young Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Lily flew over the magical barriers of Hogwarts; her brother had long ago opened the school to his siblings. Her keen eyes spotted the shadow figure moving across the grounds and Rose standing resolutely by the grave. Unnoticed by both, she perched on a tree overlooking the grave.

James apparated in front of the mangled gates, the wizard was already here. With a feral snarl, he bounded forward and in one fluid motion, transformed into a lean, strong, grey wolf, sprinting across the grounds.

Albus stood at the perimeter of the forest and watched as the wizard arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. He would undoubtedly look for opposition and it was with this in mind that Albus donned his great disguise.

The wizard strode to the white tomb, blasting the armor to dust. A calm, red-haired witch stood before him, wand aloft, silent and determined. "Move, or die," whispered the wizard. The witch grinned, "Why should I back down? Your surrounded you foolish old man," bluffed Rose, a smile cloaking her apprehension. The wizard was so quick; Rose barely had time to dodge out of the green light. Twirling her wand, a thousand silver arrows moved towards the wizard, who, with a swish of his wand, turned them into pearly white goose feathers.

Lily moved instantly, transforming from falcon to human and moving to combat the wizard, wand raised. The wizard caught this movement in the corner of his eye and turned to jinx Lily. She blocked the jinx as Rose sent a stunner towards the wizard. He twirled out of the way and sent two beams of light towards the two witches. Rose deflected one and Lily transformed back into a falcon, rising above the light. Transforming back in midair, Lily flew at the wizard, kicking him to the ground and rebounding off. The wizard, unfazed, rolled to the side as Rose sent ropes towards him and instead made a slashing movement with his wand. Rose, caught off guard was struck unconscious just as a grey wolf ran into the fray, transforming into the dashing Auror, James Potter. James now occupied the wizard's attention, moving equally fast, matching his move for move. Lily fought along side James until struck with a rebounding stunner. She slumped against the marble tomb, unconscious. The young Auror moved seamlessly, matching the wizard at the game he played so well. The two wands moved like swords, the blackthorn wand against the fair, supple wand of James Potter. Flashes of light, bangs, spirals of smoke, and minutes later, James was still matching the wizard's every move. He bent like the wind, dodging and blocking spells alike. He seldom found time for a responding attack but when he did, it was with a force to rival the wizard's own.

Albus Potter watched from the sidelines. He had been about to spring from his post when Rose was knocked unconscious, but with the arrival of James decided to remain in the shadows. Now, he stood in awe at the spell work he beheld. James was good, very good, but he would never have imagined him doing some of the spells he now performed. Even so, Albus could see James getting tired. His hair was more unruly than usual and a combination of sweat and silent tears were rolling down his red cheeks.

James blinked through the haze that was starting to obscure his vision. He was battling purely on reflexes at this point, and was starting to back up from the duel instead of holding steadfast. Taking another step back he found himself up against the marble tomb, now completely on the defensive. The wizard was smiling a crooked smile behind his mask, not the silver mask, but the mask under the mask. The mask that had shocked Harry Potter, the mask of red eyes and demented features was now the mask James Potter fought. It leered at him, telling him of his pending doom, the fruitlessness of his efforts.

James's arm felt like lead, the muscles burning as his wand flew to match the wizard's spells. A couple more seconds and he would be toast. As soon as he thought that, he felt an enormous force hit him and he didn't have the strength to fight it. In a sublime realization, James felt himself flip over the tomb and fall to the ground, held in place to the ground by an invisible force, staring up at the demented mask of the wizard, his hands still grasping his wand, but unable to move, his mouth, voiceless.

Albus watched James be blasted over the illuminated tomb and sprung into action at once. Bounding from the forest, a giant lion ran at the wizard, knocking him away from the tomb and James with a great swipe of its paws, tearing the wizard's cloak along the back. Growling, the wizard turned to face the now transformed Albus, who had unfrozen his brother, and revived his sister and helped them to their feet. James, Lily and Albus faced the wizard, now circling, and definitely ticked.

The wizard moved like lightning against the trio, twisting his wand as a hundred golden beams shot from the end of the blackthorn stick towards the Potters. Lily moved to the unconscious Rose's side, catching half-dozen lights on a shield charm. James jumped over a horde of lights, which instead blasted the top off the white tomb. Albus stood fast and caught one beam after another with matching silver lights from his wand, creating magnificent fireworks. The wizard lost no time in this diversion and waved his wand at the exposed body of Dumbledore.

James watched in horror as the body of Albus Dumbledore, undisturbed for so many years began to move. Lily screamed as the wrinkled arms rose from the tomb and flip their body onto the flowing lawn. The body of Dumbledore was decayed and lifeless, moving as though a puppeteer controlled its movements. Its peaceful face alone remained undisturbed by the wizard's spell. The Elder Wand miraculously remained in the moonlit tomb. Albus Potter frowned in concentration, still deflecting the wizard's spells, oblivious to a new threat, the wizard's new Inferi.

Lily wanted to rush the Inferi, destroy the spell that manipulated Dumbledore's body, but she was now concentrating on protecting Rose from the wizard, who was now facing two of his opponents with amazing, deadly, skill. James recovered from his shock and raised his wand at the chest of the Inferi Dumbledore, _"Reducto!"_ A gut wrenching pain filled James's chest as he blasted the ancient hero into a million shreds. The blast of light caught Albus Potter off guard, turning; he beheld the spectacle before being hit by a golden beam and slumping to the ground.

James ran to continue Albus's fight, fear threatening to overwhelm him. _"Albus couldn't die, he just couldn't!"_ Slashing his wand in an arc he slashed the wizard's cheek open who grimaced and retaliated with a blast of wind. Throwing Lily, Albus, James, and Rose back a hundred yards, the wizard ran forward, snatched the elder wand from the bare tomb and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

James and Lily sprang to their feet, wands raised, only to see the wizard run into the forest. James transformed into the great wolf, running towards the forest while Lily became a falcon, flying like the wind itself. Suddenly two red beams of light came from the thicket of trees, striking them in the chest. The last things they saw were the lights of Hogwarts blazing as the Great Hall was opened and the headmistress Minerva McGonagall stride out onto the grounds.

Teddy Lupin arrived with Maddox Drial and Andrew Prewett at the burning house of the Potters. Ahead of him a grim, silent James nodded coldly to him, face half hidden in shadow and soot and standing by two bodies, before disapparating into the night. Teddy ran to the bodies, before grimacing notably. The family dog, Padfoot and the matriarch Ginny, lay glassy-eyed on the pavement, staring into nothingness. Kneeling by the bodies, Teddy said, "Andrew, put out that fire. Mad… please find my dad." Andrew turned, ran to the house, and muttered_, "Aguamenti,"_ sending a jet of water from his wand. Maddox rose from where he had kneeled next to the bodies and drew his wand. Casting a great light orb into the sky he rushed towards the now illuminated body of Harry Potter.

Maddox stumbled to a halt at the body of the Chosen One. Reality fell around him, suffocating him like a heavy, stuffy, iron blanket. Kneeling, he beheld his teacher, mentor, and role model. When Maddox was at Hogwarts, he had constantly studied the adventures and lessons of Harry James Potter. Later, in Auror training, he had been apprenticed to this legend. Maddox knew him as well as any non-blood relations, minus Teddy and Potter's closer friends. He had been a colleague and friend with James and Teddy. He would stay strong now, in the company of those who needed him. But later, well, he would look forward to forgetting tonight in the depths of a large tankard. He was not a drunkard, but he had nobody to turn to either, and he would deal with it the way he knew how, the way his parent's had dealt with their problems, alcohol.

"I found him," said Maddox, rather harshly. Teddy took no notice, tears now streaming down his face, as he rushed to Maddox's side. He let out a strangled sob before grabbing the body in a strangling hug, sobbing into the body. Maddox stood back, watching over Teddy, but still self-absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Sir, the fires out. Are you ready to investigate?" asked Andrew, jogging up to Mad's side. "Yeah, wait for me a second, I'll be right there. Begin casting stabilizing and print spells. Remove any magical items that survived the fire," said Mad, now kneeling beside Teddy as Andrew ran back towards the wreckage, wand out. Looping an arm around Teddy's shoulder he slowly forced Teddy to let the body go. "C'mon, we have work to do. We need to find the killer. You're the best guy for the job. We need you," whispered Mad, pulling Teddy into a standing position. "Yeah… your right Mad, thanks," choked Teddy, striding back towards the wreckage. With a wave of his wand he conjured three stretchers, and lifted the bodies.

Meanwhile, Maddox joined Andrew in the search of the house. Andrew had done a superb job with stabilizing the house and Mad walked uninterrupted into the bedroom. He conjured a box to place unbroken objects before searching the room. He found an assortment of dark wizard sensors, some broken, some working. He found a sizable pouch of wizard change. He found all of Harry's wands, including the hawthorn wand he had been found with. The phoenix wand was also recovered; it had somehow miraculously survived the fire. Ginny's wand had burned in the living room, but Andrew had placed the remains in a velvet box. Finally, he found a magically protected box with two rolls of parchment: the wills of Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Mad, could you come over here for a sec," called Teddy from the stretchers. Maddox walked over and looked at what Teddy was holding. It was a silver mask, similar to those of the Death Eaters of old. It was a clue. "Teddy, this is awesome," said Mad, excited. "I'll send it to the lab along with some other evidence right away. Grabbing the box from the house, Maddox grabbed the mask, rotated on the spot and disappeared from the scene.

Teddy glanced around the wreckage one last time as the Law Enforcement Squad apparated around him. "Andrew, scrape as much together. I'm going to take the bodies to St. Mungo's," called Teddy as Law Enforcement began setting up a perimeter. Then grasping the three stretchers, Teddy turned on the spot and disappeared.

James woke up in a place he had seen too often before, although it had been years since he had laid in one of its beds: the Hogwarts hospital wing. Raising his head, he saw Rose, Albus, and Lily all sleeping peacefully. The nurse Amy Bones was in her office and there were several empty beds. As he lay there, realization hit and hot tears stung his eyes. His parents were dead and the wizard now controlled the Elder wand. Holy shit, at least the four of them were safe.


	8. Of Mourning and Morning

**Sorry for the long break, school ran away from me, but summer is here and the chapters will be rolling. Enjoy and please Read and Review.**

_Previously, the new mysterious evil wizard murdered Harry and Ginny Potter and obtained the elder wand in a duel with James, Albus, and Lily Potter and Rose Weasley. Teddy Lupin had a son with Victorie and Teddy Lupin, Maddox, and Andrew Prewett investigated the murder scene. _

Chapter 8

The black dress robes fell with dignity around James Potter's form. The funeral would be held at the local cemetery and Harry and Ginny would be buried next to Harry's parents. The cemetery, he had lived streets from it his entire life but he had never realized the pain it would cause him to bury his family there.

A cemetery. It could be a clear day and James would picture it in a damp hazy fog. There might be flowers, wizards and witches paying their respects, it didn't really matter. A cemetery. A funeral, a burial, two stone coffins stacked one on top of another, lying in a dirt pit. A modest gravestone engraved with names and dates, a last tribute. A single quote used to summarize their lives with two names and four dates. A swinging gate, lines upon lines of granite effaces, marking the centuries of wizards. A cemetery. Colorless, save for the flowers, emotionless, except for silent tears. A single place, to hold the woe of generations. A cemetery. A place of blank faces, final tributes, names and dates, and lines upon lines of granite tombstones. A cemetery. Silent tears and meaningless quotes. A cemetery. A final tribute. A cemetery. _The _cemetery.

His thoughts whirled in circles, flashing from one thought to another, bouncing off each other, leaking through his eyes, rebounding off the mirror, and leaping back inside his jumbled mind, striking him over and over again.

He did not cry. He stood silent and strong, tall and unreadable. Lost in thoughts, lost in mind, lost in being. For a man with all the answers, he couldn't find an apt question. As the tone coffins glided through the sea of mourners and descended into the earth, Albus Potter stood grave and silent with his brother and sister by the pit in the earth.

A single violin played from the rear as the coffins moved through the crowd. What murmurs had permeated the shallow silence were halted and the crowd turned a thousand eyes to the lonely violinist. With delicate precision, a slow mournful tune rose above the audience and wove through the morning mist. A cello responded with a gentle lament and added its deeper harmony to the sweeping melodies of the violin. The duo, lost in their own world, led their instruments in a dance. The cello playing through regret and mourning, terrible and beautiful in the same instance. The violin, pure and innocent, rising above the deep harmony and adding joy and sweet celebration to the sound. The cellist, swayed in his seat, his hand moving across the fingerboard effortlessly, with his gray-red hair tied up in a long ponytail. George Weasley had begun playing after the Battle of Hogwarts and had become one of wizarding world's great musicians.

The swaying violinist was smaller in stature but equal in skill. Among her many oddities, Luna Lovegood had developed into an exceptional violinist over the years and had turned a section of her magazine, _The Quibbler, _into a section devoted to music, musical composition, and musical critique.

Albus's eyes moved up towards the source of the music and let the sides of his mouth move into half a smile. His parent's were getting the ceremony they deserved, the ceremony they were owed not by their children or friends, but the entire wizarding community. Standing slightly straighter, he grinned up at the two musicians, performing on their own initiative, without reservation, without obligation. They were providing Harry and Ginny with an ultimate, priceless gift.

George Weasley closed his eyes as he moved his fingers across the fingerboard. He had never played like he had played today. He was playing for his sister and his brother. How much longer would he remain on this earth, while his family slipped from this world into the next? His family had been leaving ever since his twin, Fred, had passed into the void. His parents had left ten years ago, killed by a maniac who was now locked away in Azkaban. His older brother, Charlie, had been killed by a dragon ages ago. Bill was in an insane asylum, and gone from this world mentally, Greyback's wound having extracted a heavy toll. All George knew how to do now was play. Play the instrument that had pieced him back together over 40 long years. He didn't know how to prank anymore; laughter and happiness were gone from his life. He knew how to love, but that seemed to only torture him more as his family slipped away. All he could do was play and get lost in the weaving intricacies of the cello.

Ron and Hermione sat in the front row, feeling the ache of despair as their best friend passed by them and descended into the earthen pit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always been three, always. Now their trio had been broken, their leader hidden and their future shattered. Struggling against panic, Hermione burrowed her head in Ron's chest, crying profusely. For his part, Ron sat upright, rigid, unmoving, impassive and detached. Memories flooded his brain, racking his body, but through an iron will he hid it. The memories that they had shared, their first ride on the Hogwarts express, their first Christmas at Hogwarts, Quidditch, rescuing Harry with the flying car and then crashing it into the Whomping Willow. They had faced three-headed dogs, flying keys, life-size chessboards, enormous spiders, dementors, death eaters, flying brains, horcruxes, goblins, and Voldemort. He should have never outlived his best friend, his lifelong companion, his _brother._

Minerva McGonagall just stared in unbelieving shock. Harry left a void like no one had before. He had done so much and formed such an impressive community; it was unimaginable that he was gone forever.

Teddy Lupin watched the tombs of his parents disappear in the earth. He was alone again. He would never leave his kids like his parents had. It hurt so much, and he didn't even have the right to mourn them as his parents. His siblings wouldn't look on him as a brother, but like a cousin. He wouldn't have the pleasure of their comforts and they wouldn't want his. He was James's colleague and that was it. He had his own world and _couldn't _belong to this one.

Lily watched her mom and dad lower into the ground before stepping to the podium, steeling herself for the words she knew had to be spoken. The music died away and a thousand eyes moved back to wear she stood. And she spoke,

"My mother and father were like no couple every seen before in history. They loved and worked not only for themselves and their family, but also for the entire wizarding race. They lived in a world torn apart by hate and crime and death. They lived in a dark world, where they shone out like stars, battling for good and peace against the forces of destruction and pain. They bore hardships and loads unimaginable. Their carried the weight of the world on their shoulders.

As a child, I knew nothing of this pain. I grew up able to laugh with my brothers, play with my father, and talk to my mother. I went to Hogwarts without evil hanging over my head. I grew up in peace and tranquility and never questioned its essence. I took for granted that which my parents had struggled for, the peace that they obtained for the world.

Today, we gather to honor their memory and the world they have created for us through their pain and suffering. We mourn the loss of such great wizards. We cry for the loss of a sheltering parent because Harry James and Ginny Weasley Potter were all of our parents. Through their death, we must take new meaning and work harder for a better world. We must embrace what they worked so hard for. We must strive for modesty, fidelity, and love.

Remember that Harry and Ginny never asked for fame, and turned it down. They were offered wealth, and rejected it. They sacrificed themselves for their world. They embodied the morals we all strive for. When you cry for them, remember their lives, remember their achievements, and remember why you are able to cry for them.

Thank you."

Lily's voice grew stronger as she said this and it was with authority that she delivered the eulogy. When she stepped from the podium, the crowd was mute. Finally, someone began to clap, and then another, until the entire crowd was clapping for her, and then standing for her.

"A standing ovation. Wow!" commented Maddox, grinning, as Lily sat next to him. "Oh, shut up!" Lily responded, punching him in the arm, but smiling all the same. "It was really great," continued Mad unabashed. Lily thanked him before turning again to the front. Albus and James had stood, picked up two shovels, and begun filling in the hole, working with a silent fury. The crowd around her remained quiet and watching. When they were done, voices broke out. The funeral was over. James and Albus strode over to Maddox and Lily, smiling now. "That was really great Lils," said Albus. "You definitely did them justice. Now how about a party?" asked James, waggling his eyebrows up and down. Lily laughed, the children knew that Harry and Ginny would never forgive them if they didn't party after their death so they had invited everyone at the funeral to a dinner and dance at the Doxy Banquet Hall in Diagon Alley after the ceremony. "I'm down, but we should probably pick up first," replied Lily, grinning. "Right-o" said James before flicking his wand and making the chairs fold and stack themselves.

Lily grinned, and began cleaning up the rest of the area around her parent's tomb. She was still upset, like her brothers, but had decided to party in her parent's memory. Meanwhile, Luna and George packed up their instruments and helped them clean up. Finally, Luna, George, James, Albus, and Lily were ready to attend the party. Maddox, Rose, and Teddy had left early to help set up.

The party was in full swing when they arrived at the banquet hall that afternoon. The room was divided in half. On one side was a dance floor with couples dancing and a DJ playing the newest muggle hits on an elevated stage. On the other side, circular tables were set up with a catered buffet in the back. People were sitting at the tables, eating and talking or dancing. The music was a mix of pop songs, fast paced dance songs, and slow dance songs. James turned hungrily to the dessert table while Lily and Albus began socializing with the guests.

The dessert table was impressive, even by the young Auror's standards. Large bread puddings were slicing themselves with large knives and miniature pecan pies were hovering in the air. Tripe-Decker Italian cream cakes remained untouched but German chocolate cake slices were circling in a sphere around the hovering Italian cream cakes. Slices of chocolate mousse, tiramisu, treacle tart and a hundred other desserts hovered randomly over the tables. A ten foot chocolate fountain stood as the centerpiece with an assortment of items to dip in the fountain. Fresh fruit in little bowls filled in the cracks. Frozen ice cream balls were stacked in pyramids on either side of the pastries, representing a hundred flavors. A liquor table to the left of the dessert table provided an assortment of dessert wines, rums, mead, and other dessert drinks.

"It's something, isn't it?" asked Teddy, coming up behind James. "It would have made Dad proud, broski," said James smiling at his older brother. Teddy's heart shrunk, he had already steeled himself to separate himself from the people he viewed as siblings, assuming they wouldn't want him. James's words, so including, made everything ten times harder. James must have noticed the edges of Teddy's smile turn down and immediately turned, "Teddy, what's going on?" "Nothing, nothing," stammered Teddy, shocked that James had been able to pick up on his thoughts so quickly. "Teddy, look I'm sad they are gone too, but all we can do is look forward now," spoke James, assuming Teddy was dwelling on the funeral. "Oh yeah, I know, thanks James," said Teddy, taking the ready-made excuse, "So what are you going to choose first?" he asked, pointing to the desert table. "I'll give it time. I just wanted to make sure it was up to par!" James grinned at Teddy before pouring himself a glass of champagne from the nearby bar. "Cheers, to mum and dad!" he said, clinking glasses with Teddy who echoed, "To mum and dad." Turning back to the crowd, James found him in a conversation with Lily's friend, Kelsey Abbot, who was mixing her condolences with an undeniably flirty front.

Lily moved through the guests resolutely but she really just wanted to find a dark corner and retreat into herself. Or grab her broom and fly off into the night. What she didn't want to do was listen to a hundred different people telling her how sorry they were for her loss. Yes, she got it, her parents were dead. And yes, of course she was sad about it! But how in the world would she ever get over it if people kept f**king asking her "if she was ok?" She just wanted to hang with some close friends and talk about normal stuff. Laughing to herself, she realized, "Hell, I'm definitely not over it but really, chill Lily. They're only worried for you." Sighing, she turned to the next couple and then grinned when she saw Maddox slip in front and offer his hand, "Gorgeous, may I have this dance?" Lily heard a slow dance strike up and grinned, "May you ever!" before grabbing his hand, following him on the dance floor, and escaping the throng of well wishers.

Mad was really a great friend. He was more than James's associate, he was a family friend. He and Lily had been a year apart and Maddox was in Albus's year. He knew how to read the Potters, when they were annoyed, _why _they were annoyed, and yeah, stuff like that. Smiling, Lily wrapped her hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. "Thank you so much, Mad," said Lily smiling. "Ha, I could tell you were trying to get out of that one. And here I was, a ready made excuse," joked Maddox, twirling her in place. Lily laughed, "Well you know, it's the only reason we keep you around, right?" "What to save all your ass's when you're all in deep shit?" asked Mad, speaking in a fake-ghetto vulgar slang that was completely out of character. Fake frowning; Lily slapped him across the face. "Hey, what was that for!" exclaimed Mad, taken aback. "Watch your mouth," grinned Lily, joking, before leaning into him and laying her head into his chest. Mad and Lily danced through the slow song before the DJ picked it up with Blow by Ke$ha.

"Hey, Mad, this one's for you!" shouted Lily. "Really!" said Mad before twirling off the dance floor with Lily. "Had fun Lils but now you have to be Miss. Perfect," whispered Mad. Lily grinned, wordlessly thanking him for the break and turning to meet the next guest.

Grinning, he walked to the food table before being caught by his younger brother, Edward. "Hey Ed, how's your evening?" asked Mad. "Dude, what are you playing at? She's like your sister!" exclaimed Edward. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Maddox, completely clueless. "You're absolutely falling for Lily, man, AND at a funeral. That's just gross," said Ed, now grinning. Catching on Mad grinned, "Shut up Ed, she's like my sister, that is gross. It was just a dance." Shrugging it off, he continued onto the food, loading his food with a lamb shank and creamed corn. Ed watched him, a funny grin on his face… Mad was definitely interesting.

_A few hours later…_

Albus got a large tankard of fire whiskey before joining the aging Hagrid for a drink. Hagrid had, had too much to drink to notice Albus, but his presence gave Albus the excuse to get lost in a solid tankard.

James stared at the dance floor, sitting at confetti strewn table near the dance floor. Kelsey was asleep next to him, the alcohol had affected her in the same way as everyone else. Feeling the need to do something shocking, he held a large piece of treacle fudge to his mouth before setting it down, taking a large swig of sangria, and walking resolutely to the elevated stage.

Teddy was dancing with Victorie on the dance floor when a noise like strangled kittens came over the loudspeaker. Couples everywhere looked up as James Potter grabbed the microphone from the DJ and motioned for a new song. "Ladies, and gents, now presenting, the infamous _James Sirius Potter!" _slurred James over the loudspeakers, making several people wince. James had, had clearly too much to drink but the scene was too funny for Teddy to stop it. Around him, people were cracking up, or staring, like in the case of ancient Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair on the side, like they felt violated.

The DJ picked up a pop tune by the muggle singer Rihanna. "Oh no… " Thought Teddy before grinning crazily as James began to sing, swinging to the beat, completely off tune…

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

James was now dancing wildly around, almost running into the soundboard…

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

James was getting dangerously close to the edge of the stage…

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come …_

There was a crash and James fell off the stage, straight into the chocolate fountain, out cold. Chocolate poured passed his glasses and down his robes. A couple girls shrieked and ran to help the unconscious wizard out of the river of chocolateIt was about time thought Teddy, who, grinning broadly, strode forward and conjured a stretcher. James had been off beat for a while and fading. His singing had become increasingly terrible, but Teddy still hoped someone had caught it on camera. Grinning, Maddox ran up to him, a camera in his had. "Teddy, I am so glad I had this! You just wait until I publish this!" exclaimed Mad, lifting James onto the stretcher. Together, they apparated James to his flat before returning to the party.

Guests seemed to have taken James's performance as the cue to leave and as Lily was the only sober Potter left, she was the one stuck with saying good-byes. Teddy apparated back to the party and strode up to Lily to help with the good-byes and departures.

It seemed James and Albus weren't the only ones who drank too much that evening. Guests who had come by floo powder had to have Maddox say the name for fear of the name being slurred. Teddy found himself keeping guests off brooms if they had, had too much to drink and instead Side-Along Apparate them to their homes, broom clasped firmly in Teddy's fist. Several witches and wizards turned stupidly on the spot, blinked when nothing happened, and had to ask Teddy to apparate them home because they were too drunk to apparate.

It was three thirty in the morning when the final guests and the DJ were ushered out and Lily, Teddy (Victorie left to care for the baby), Maddox, and Rose were seated around a single table, glasses of mead in their hands. "Where was Hugo tonight," asked Lily as a silence descended on the table. "Oh, he couldn't get away from the French embassy where the Ministry has him posted," responded Rose, staring moodily into her glass, "He never _does_ seem to be able to get off now that you mention it. I wish he could have been here," she said weakly, trying to hold in the tears that had been coming all day since the funeral. Moving around, Teddy lifted her gently before turning to the Lily and Maddox, "I'm going to take her to Hogwarts and then I'm going home… the cleaning staff can get this mess, right?" Lupin asked, gesturing to the banquet hall. "Ya, don't worry about it. Go get some sleep," said Lily. Turning on the spot, Lupin vanished into thin air.

Rising from her seat, Lily turned to Maddox and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Mad, it really helped. " "Ya, no problem. I'll see you soon." He said smiling and getting up to give her a hug. "Bye," said Lily before turning on the spot and vanishing. Maddox gave the place one more look around before turning on the spot and aparrating to his flat.


	9. The Reading of the Wills

**Reviews appreciated. **

Chapter 9: The Reading of the Wills

James awoke in his flat with a buzzing in his head. Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and staggered to his desk. Opening one of the cabinets above it, he ripped open coffee grounds and got the coffee maker running. He left the main room to take a shower and a couple minutes later, sure enough, steam began to leak around the closed door.

Lily knocked on the door of James's flat only to hear the shower turn off exactly when the coffee maker buzzed. Laughing to herself, she let herself in and turned off the coffee maker. Turning as she heard a door open, she saw James, with only a towel on, staring at her.

"What are you doing here, Lils?" he asked, shocked, and tightening the towel around him, preferring not to show his little sister the jewels below. "Is that how you treat all the girls who come here?" joked Lily turning away so that James could get dressed. "Oh, very funny," scoffed James turning to the closet and randomly pulling out clothes. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked. "Oh, well as I am sure you remembered…" Lily was cut off by a high-pitched alarm. "Damn," muttered James before pointing his wand at the smoke detector, silencing it, it being set off by the steam from the shower. "Anyways," continued Lily, "We are meeting with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to discuss the wills." James, buckling up his jeans, didn't have to ask whose wills they were reading. "Oh, right. So you're here to make sure I don't forget?" "Naturally," said Lily, turning back around as James tossed a polo on. "Hmm, I can't really say that's your style," said Lily, grinning and eying James's clothes, before waving her wand and forcing James into a mini skirt with high heels and bubblegum pink hair. "Lily!" roared James taking in his new appearance before brandishing his own wand and changing back into his previous garments. "James… your shoes," giggled Lily, still fighting laughter. James looked down to see that he was still in heels. Growling, he twirled his wand and vanished the shoes.

Twenty minutes and several cups of coffee later, James was ready to leave with Lily to go to the Weasley household. Holding hands, they turned on the spot before stumbling onto a sweeping lawn.

James had always liked his aunt and uncles' house. He liked the way it looked almost castle-like, with the single tower protruding from the center of a very boxy first floor. He loved how the forest swept back for acres behind the house. He could remember waking up real early as a child and swimming in the lake over the holidays when his family had come to visit. He remembered the times he had snuck into his aunt's labratory, or the padlocked greenhouse, or the hippogriff paddock, or the potions cellar, or the library, and just spending hours in wonder with his aunt's many projects. Then usually someone would catch him and tell him off for riding the hippogriff or swimming in the lake, or mixing illegal potions, but it was always worth it.

Lily knocked on the door, bringing James back to his senses. It opened as Aunt Hermione opened the door with a smile. Lily reached up and gave her a hug saying, "Hi auntie, its so great for you to do this for us." She then went on to hug her Uncle Ron and her brothers Albus and Teddy who had already arrived. "Hey Al, whose watching your classes right now?" Lily asked after saying hello. "Well, I have a free period first thing but then Rose will cover my 4th years. Hopefully we'll be done by lunch and I can teach my afternoon classes," said Albus, smiling, although, like James, Lily could tell he was still trying to get over a hangover. Thinking her brothers deserved everything they got for their frivolity last night, she smiled ruefully as she followed her Aunt and Uncle who were chatting amicably with James into the sitting room.

The sitting room was a classic. There was a wizarding wireless in one corner with a long sofa, a squishy easy chair, a rocking chair, and a coffee table all clustered around a large stone fireplace. Hermione summoned a coffee pot and several mugs from the kitchen while Ron unrolled a piece of parchment and the four Potter children took a seat on the long sofa, which magically expanded to make them comfortable.

Teddy was uncomfortable to say the least. He knew why he was here, that his godparents had left him something in their will. However he wasn't looking forward to interrupting the splitting of the family fortune between the three children with his presence. They would feel bad he wasn't included in the split and their mourning would be marred by guilt. They would feel he deserved more than a trifle, while he felt anything was generous. He _knew _he wasn't part of the family but they didn't want him to know. He had his own family now.

Teddy was brought from his thoughts by Ron who smiled informally, "Well let's get started, shall we?" he grinned, "I'm supposed to read this off the official paper but that's boring, so we'll just cut to the chase…" Hermione threw her husband an exasperated look but bit her tongue as her niece and nephews smiled at their uncle's antics. Instead she focused on Teddy Lupin. She loved him like a nephew and in her mind, he was her nephew, however _he _didn't see himself as her nephew, or Harry's son, or Lily's brother. Smiling to herself, she felt that would all change with what Ron would say in a few minutes.

"So," Ron continued, "Basics first, the family wealth has been split in four and is in each of your vaults that Gringotts. That's a sum of about 300,000 galleons apiece." James, Albus, and Lily all nodded expectantly but Teddy received a shock, "Four? Why four? Shouldn't it be three?" The looks in the room were enough to tell him he had said the wrong thing. In seconds, catching Teddy unawares, James Potter had risen from his seat, grabbed Teddy, and lifted him by the collar into the air, as if he was a particularly annoying cat. "Now let's get this straight Lupin," growled James, resorting to his surname to show his anger. "You may not like it but you are my brother through and through. There's no denying it. You were the one who taught me how to prank, taught me how to read, gave me a backbone, etc. And if you were my brother, then you had to be Albus's and Lily's as well. Which only makes it plausible that you were my parent's son. Got it?" James finished, lowering Teddy back down.

Teddy didn't know whether to sock one to James or hug the man. He decided on the later but not before saying, "You man handle me like that again and I'll kill you," in only a half-joking voice. Regardless, Teddy felt himself rising. Whether he liked it or not, _he was_ part of the family and had a real inheritance. Turning he saw a collection of shocked but bemused expressions. James sat down but not before saying to his family, "He's such a prat sometimes, you know?" Teddy sat back down again next to Lily only to hear her whisper in his ear, "You should be happy James got to you before I did or you would have lost more than just your dignity," she said warningly. Turning Teddy saw her give him a half-wink before turning back to her aunt and uncle.

"Anyways," said Ron, smiling despite himself. "Harry and Ginny also left all of you letters with their regards and the love as well as a request for you to split the items in the house as you see fit, giving gifts where they fit, chucking what should be chucked, and splitting the rest among yourselves. Unfortunately, most of their possessions burned in the fire with the house." "What about the house?" asked Albus, looking at his uncle. "The house, if he still wants it, goes to Teddy, as he is the only one with a family that needs it. The rest of you single children get to arrange your own living. Teddy, if you want to stay in your flat rather than move, I understand, but rebuilding and refurnishing the house will not be an issue," continued Ron, looking at Teddy for an answer. "No way, I'd love a house," said Teddy, grinning. A house for him and Victorie and little Remus! Wow! "Finally," said Ron, there is one last piece of tricky business with the will. The passing of the wands." _Wands as in the plural, _though Albus. He knew of one wand that had survived, maybe two, but enough to pass around the siblings, no way. However, Ron surprised all the children by taking not one, or two, but four wands from velvet lined boxes, from behind his chair.

"As I doubt you know," began Ron now serious, "Your father was an unintentional collector of wands. It came from the last war and in total; he had five wands that worked very well for him. The Elder wand, as you all know by now, has changed ownership, but that still leaves four wands. The phoenix wand," Ron listed pointing to the first, "the hawthorn wand" he said pointing to the second, "and your grandparent's wands" finished Hermione, who had been silent to this point but now jumped in. She took the story from Ron at that point and continued. "We had hoped to also recover your mother's wand, but it was destroyed in the fire. However, these were the wands specifically mentioned in the will, so it doesn't matter much as far as we are concerned right now," said Hermione. "James, as an elder child and namesake to your grandfather, you were left with his wand. It is 11 inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring. Very much like your own wand. Keep it safe and use it well." James nodded and sat back down after receiving the wand. "Albus," continued Hermione, "You were left the hawthorn wand, your father's. Use it well." Albus grinned before reaching forward and taking the wand. "Lily, like James, your wand is very similar to your grandmother's. It is 10 and ¼ inches, willow and unicorn hair," continued Hermione, handing her niece the wand before turning to Teddy. "Now Teddy, your father must have considered you his child because he left you his most treasured wand, the phoenix and holly wand." Hermione said this in an almost playful manner but it was with a certain solemnity that Teddy took the wand from her grasp. It felt good in his hand, almost as good as his own.

Albus expected Hermione to end this "passing of the wands" at this point but to his surprise she continued. "Be cautious of these gifts. I don't know exactly why it was this way but for some reason, all those wands responded equally well to Harry as his original phoenix wand and should work as well if not better than your current wands. He might not have known what he was doing, but I have a feeling those wands will serve as more than just magical tools. Just something to keep in mind" she finished cryptically.

"Now that we've covered everything in the will, Ron and I have some things we would like to discuss with you," said Hermione now leaning back in the easy chair. James thought he knew where this was going. Ron's expression had changed from a relatively light demeanor to a haughtier grim smile. Leaning forward he spoke to the four young wizards, the lines in his face became more pronounced as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Forty years ago," he began, "there was a war. It ripped apart the wizarding war. Great men were hoodwinked, destroyed, murdered, changed. You never knew who to trust, whom to confide in. Your father, aunt and I went into hiding, working to end the war. Your mother along with Professor Longbottom led the resistance at Hogwarts. However, I overshoot myself. This war started slowly and although a huge battle ended it, it did not start it. It started with disappearances and murders, just like now." Hermione jumped in at this point and continued. "What your father had begun to do before he die was rebuild an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. In the last war, the ministry was uncooperative and the resistance was forced to organize elsewhere. Your namesake," she said, nodding to Albus, "led this group for a while until he was killed. It was the only force capable of defying the forces of evil. Your parents died in the final battle," she said, smiling at Teddy, who had heard this before but still appreciated the attention given to their memories. "Your uncle Fred died as well along with many others. Regardless, the Order was capable of defying dark wizards when the ministry was not. Your father had begun to call together the remnants of the Order together before he was murdered. He knew, unlike the Auror office, " she smiled apologetically at James and Teddy, "that this won't be solved soon or effortlessly." Lily looked at her thoughtfully before asking, "Why are you telling us all this?" Ron jumped in saying, "Because this is not our fight. This is yours and your generation's fight. We can guide you and help you in every way possible, but we aren't young anymore. We don't have the ability to win against another Dark wizard." Ron concluded, smiling sadly. Hermione was likewise rather embarrassed at this confession as she grabbed her husband's hand rather tightly. "Okay, " began Albus unsure of how to continue, "Where do we start?"

Ron and Hermione smiled, not only at Albus, but also at the other three, as they expressed their desire to help. Their desire to help, to fight, showed clearly on their faces. Sighing, Hermione leaned forward, "Your father had only begun to recruit. Could the four of you spread the word and we can have our first meeting here in a week? Remember, we don't want just anybody. They have to be dedicated, trustworthy, and skilled. James and Teddy, how do you think the Auror office will respond to this development?" "I don't know," replied James thoughtfully, "I know of a handful of Aurors in both my department and others that would be willing and eager to join but I know the Auror head and the minister would generally be against recruiting. Teddy and I will do the best we can." Lily stepped forward at this point saying, "I see a lot of people in the shop, I'll try to spread the word to some of my friends and colleagues. It will be tough but I can think of four or five people who might be interested. I'll also try to contact any long distance relations we might have." Lily concluded thoughtfully. Albus was the last one to speak. He knew when Lily was talking about her long distance cousin Hugo Weasley who was a foreign ambassador for the ministry in Casa Blanca, Morocco. His little cousin had rubbed him completely wrong ever since he walked out on his family for the ministry. In addition, he had point blank refused to come to his aunt and uncle's funeral, saying that work was more important. However, he knew Lily had been a lot closer to Hugo than anyone else and was not ready to give up on him. Now speaking aloud Albus said, "And I'll recruit inside Hogwarts. I'm sure some members of the staff will want to join as well as a couple of the 7th years who are of age. Whom had Dad talked to before… before everything happened?" asked Albus, now looking at his aunt and uncle specifically. "He stopped by here first, then made stops at Luna Lovegood's eccentric house and Uncle George's." Albus thanked his uncle for the information while writing down the names on a bit a parchment. "Oh, and I guess I can recruit on the pitch too," commented Lily as an afterthought. She loved Quidditch but never thought of it as a recruiting ground.

The children had been remarkably dry eyed throughout the whole ordeal. Besides James and Teddy's little confrontation, everything had gone great! It was interesting, thought Hermione, how the children mirrored the parents. There was that same determination that had characterized Harry in James's eyes. There was the same fiery drive in Lily that you so often glimpsed in Ginny. And Albus, well, he contained both but somehow managed to mask his emotions with an elegance to rival either of his namesakes. She grinned at the thought. The wheels of action were rolling now, and all she could hope for was that Harry and Ginny's deaths would be the last in this bloody mess.

Lily spent the rest of the day with James. Teddy had gone home to spend time with Victorie and Albus had to return to Hogwarts for his afternoon classes. They had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before walking the streets of Diagon Alley. James dropped his little sister at Flourish and Blotts that evening. "Be careful Lils," he said, giving his sister a hug, a playful grin covering his face. "Oh, shut up," she said, swatting him. "I won't trip on my way to the flat again, I _can _take care of myself. Good night." James, smiling, backed up and disaparated. Lily gazed at the spot where he had vanished for a moment before going up to her flat above Flourish and Blotts.

The sun the next morning was bright. Really bright. So bright that it made Lily want to move to a deep dark hole and never come out again. The light pierced the blinds in her bedroom and didn't let her drift off into her dreams. Growling she turned to look at the clock, still half asleep, 8:03 A.M.

It was as if a lighting bolt had hit her. Lily sprang from the bed and ran into the bathroom, stripping as she went, pointing her wand at the showerhead and instantly warming it. Shampoo and soap jumped into her hands as she left her wand on the sink counter before jumping in. How could she be so stupid as to oversleep? The bookstore was supposed to open three minutes ago and damn it, it was a Saturday so things were definitely going to be busier that usual! Rushing back out of the shower she dried herself with a wave of her wand before summoning her standby work robes. Drying out her hair and leaving it down, she bolted out the door and down the steps to open the shop for early morning customers.

"Hey sweetie, in a bit of a rush, aren't you?" Lily spun around to see her friend Alicia Johnson walking in as a pair of old warlocks browsed the cooking section. Smiling, she nodded vigorously before rushing behind the counter and opening the cash register. "So let me guess. He was beautiful, ripped, an absolute pleasure, and caused you to "oversleep"" laughed Alicia lazily, striding up to the counter, where Lily was setting up the balances and magically sending books to their respective spots in the shop. "Oh of course… wait whatttttt?" said Lily looking scandalized, "I'm sorry," she retorted, "I don't sleep with just _anybody._" Alicia laughed, "I don't either, I have plenty of standards." "Oh right, because your "standards" are a dick and raging hormones," retorted Lily sarcastically, now also laughing. "Keep your voice down," Alicia cautioned, "Your customers are getting uncomfortable." Lily looked around. Sure enough, the two old warlocks who had entered earlier were giving her sideways glances and a witch who had just walked in was oddly frozen by the front display. Lily couldn't help it, she laughed a maniacal laugh, causing the customers to become even more uneasy. One of the old warlocks jumped, spilling the books he was holding. Alicia playfully slapped her arm, quieting her down. "So, really, why are you late?" asked Alicia once Lily had quieted down. "It's really not like you, I mean, Miss. Perfect and all…" Lily grimaced before responding, "Alicia, it was really nothing, I just overslept, or forgot to set the alarm clock, or something. I really don't know." "Lily, you're a terrible liar, what caused you to forget everything," pressed Alicia.

Lily hadn't been planning on saying anything about her siblings attempt to recruit for the New Order, but that was before she realized that Alicia would be one of the people she was _going to_ try and recruit. "Well," Lily began. "So you're actually going to tell me?" interrupted Alicia, shocked. "Oh, shut up, of course I'm going to tell you," snapped Lily. Then over the next several minutes, in between customers, Lily recounted the story of the passing of the wands and the building of the New Order.

"Wow, ya sure, I mean, of course, I'm game," said Alicia when everything had been laid out for her. "So Friday right?" "Yes, please don't forget," sighed Lily. "Don't worry, I'll think of a great name for our little group by then. The _New Order _is just sooo dull. And your _sure _James is going to be there?" "Why are all my friends so damn interested in my older brother, it's freakin' weird!" growled Lily. "Oh, don't worry, I know he's off limits," laughed Alicia, now walking out of the shop," But he really is just wonderful _eye candy_…"

**I'm so sorry for the multi-month break between chapters. I write really slowly, but hopefully chapters 10+ will come out real quick. College essays are taking up most of my writing time though :( **

**Also, here comes my first request for my readers. I have a couple of ideas but I really want your thoughts on a good name for the "New Order". It can be funny, serious, whatever, but feel free to include it in a nice long review! Also, a penny for your thoughts on the new character Alicia Johnson? Or any of the characters so far?**


	10. Apology

All right, as I am sure everyone has noticed, I have stopped updating this story. I am soooo sorry. I realized that I was swamped with work AND I hadn't planned the story well enough. Please forgive me! Anyways, never fear, in two weeks (ish) I am taking this story off fanfic and replacing it with a story with a different title, same characters, and a different plot (within reason), better writing, and more planning. I apologize for this huge convenience. In essence, I am revamping the beginning, and creating the story I always meant to write.

A lot is going to change. The characters will be different ages, the setting will vary and I will basically create a new story for the ideas I had in my head. I hope you follow me as an author and continue reading my work… whenever it finally comes out.


End file.
